Nowadays, large containers are often used for the transport of bulk liquids. The container have a bottom and four side plates. A liner for containing liquid is placed inside the container. The liner placed inside the container are not easily damaged.
Generally, an passage is provided in the side portion at the bottom of the container so as to facilitate the discharge of the liquid in the container. The lower portion of the liner is provided with a discharge outlet. The flange of the discharge outlet and the liner are welded together. The discharge outlet is aligned with the passage in the container when the liner is placed in the container. Most of these discharge outlets do not have their own valves, and the film between the discharge outlet and the interior of the liner is retained. The film is punctured only when the discharge outlet is connected to a pipe equipped with a valve. Some of the discharge outlets are provided with a valve, wherein the discharge channel of the discharge outlet is directly connected to the inside of the liner and the liquid inside of the liner can be discharged simply when the discharge outlet is connected with a tube. Alternatively, when the valve is connected to a tube and opened, the liquid can be discharged.
These discharge outlets have a specific shape, such as a square or hexagonal shape, near the root of the flange which is intended to be connected to a fixing clamp. When the liner is placed in the container, the fixing clamp will firstly snap around the discharge outlet and then snap in the passage at the bottom of the container such that the discharge outlet is secured on the container and the liner is protected from damage in use. However, the existing method of assembling the clamps is that after the welding of the flange, the worker manually twists and fixes the clamp from the mouth of the valve to be mounted on the flange, which is difficult to operate and low in assembling efficiency.